(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic label-sticking device for optical disc drive, and in particular, to a label-sticking device to label an adhesion label onto the surface of the optical disc drive products.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Optical disc drives are widely used in audio-video and computer data devices as a means of pick-up broadcasting data and computer data. In order to provide instructions and product information of the optical disc drive product to the user, the manufacturing batch number, working voltage, working current, signal pins connection sequence and warning instructions are labeled at the housing of the product to allow the user to connect the device and to instruct the operation thereof
Conventionally, the label-sticking of the optical disc drive product are done manually. There are numerous drawbacks such as the complicated process of peeling the labels, and sticking of the labels to the products, and the recycling of the blank paper type. Other than the requirement of time, manpower and capital, the adhered labels are not secured and are normally dislocated therefrom, or the labeling alignment to the product is not upright, and the labeling is not flat or in a wrong direction. It is rather common that the labels are peeled off again to proceed with another sticking step. The peeling off of this adhered labels is rather time, manpower and capital consuming. Accordingly, these drawbacks are imperatively to be solved by the optical disc drives manufacturers.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic label-sticking device for optical disc drive, comprising an automatic transport mechanism, a paper-peeling mechanism, and a paper-peeling mechanism, which can automatically the peeling off, adhesion of labels onto the optical disc drive and recycle blank paper so as to greatly reduce working time, manpower and production cost.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic label-sticking device for optical disc drive, wherein during the sticking process, the transport mechanism and the paper-sticking mechanism allow the label on the optical disc drive to be more secured, precise and flat, which can totally mitigate the drawbacks of manual sticking labels onto the optical disc drive.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide an automatic label sticking device for optical disc drive comprises a transport mechanism for transporting optical disc driver, at least one lateral side thereof being mounted with a sensor for sensing the optical disc driver and to station the ODD at a fixed position. A paper-peeling mechanism located above the fixed position of the ODD on the transport mechanism and including a paper-feeding reel and a recycling reel, the paper-feeding reel being wound with a roll of label tape having a plurality of adhesion labels denoting product series, and between the paper feeding reel and the recycling reel, a plurality of rollers, a main roller and a secondary roller being mounted so as to wind the label tape therebetween, forming into a tightly surround winding path, and the main roller being connected to a driving device, to be driven by the driving device, the secondary roller and the main roller contacted to each other to provide indirect driving and connectingly driving the recycling reel to rotate, the middle of the winding path being provided with a paper-peeling seat to horizontally peel off the adhesion labels of the label tape and recycling blank paper tape by the recycling reel, and a paper-sticking mechanism mounted at the top section of a fixed point station position of the optical disc drive and the external side of the paper-peeling seat of the paper-peeling mechanism, and having a pair of actuating rods having a terminal end mounted with a suction plate to suck the adhesion paper of the label dislocated from the paper-peeling seat of the paper-peeling mechanism and by the downward pressing of the actuating rod to cause the label adhesion paper adhered at a conveyor to stop at a fixed position of the optical disc drive surface.
Other object and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.